Keijo's Fun Times
by Sol Embers
Summary: A collection of Keijo smut one-shots! Each ship I personally like will have a "fun time" moment, and will hopefully extend to my reader's interests... Will you enter to see the Keijo member's free time? - M - SMUT
1. Nozomi x Sayaka - Back from Training

**_AC: Hello! My first ever Keijo fanfic. = v =/ I'll be making some smut ff of each ship that I personally like, and hopefully if you all like them, you can suggest a few ofyour own ships and maybe I'll do them!_**

 ** _The first few I'll be making is (in order):_**

 ** _Nozomi x Sayaka_**

 ** _Mio x Hanabi_**

 ** _Mari x Saya_**

 ** _Rin x Kotone_**

 ** _Non x Kazane_**

 ** _Atsuko x Usagi._**

 ** _Then after that, I'll be taking requests other people would like to read, and will possibly write about the Suruga students and maybe the instructors too! So stay tuned! (:_**

 ** _Enjoy my first chapter!_**

* * *

Nozomi lies down on her bed as soon as she and her elite team return from their training at Kyoto. She inhales as she thinks about the great times she had with everyone and all the things she learned from not only Kyoko, but from her friends.

The girl sits up as she hears the door open, seeing her best friend and good rival Miyata Sayaka. She smiles and waves, "Miyata! Where's Toyoguchi and Aoba?" She asks, leaning back against her arms. Sayaka shakes her head and rests her bag and stuffed monkey on her bed. "Aoba and Toyoguchi wanted to go bathe."

Now that Nozomi looks at it, she rarely ever gets any quality alone time with her since they met. She smiles as she lies down on the bed and gazes at her friend. "So… Miyata… do you have a boyfriend?" She grins. The other woman's cheeks start to heat up, but she looks away, "I don't have time for relationships…" she grumbles. That's a total lie, and Nozomi knows it.

"Oh? Then why are your cheeks red? So you DO like someone!" Nozomi teases and giggles, "who is it? Do I know him? Can I meet him?"

Sayaka looks back at her, "You know who they are… more than you think." She states shyly, unpacking her clothes and setting them back to where they belong. Nozomi's head tilts as she watches her. _I know who he is?_ she thinks to herself.

"They're pretty clueless, but they're also a great thinker. They think outside the box… and they're really obnoxious…" Sayaka rambles on, in hopes her 'friend' would find out. The dark blue haired girl blinks and shrugs. She sits on Sayaka's bed before she hugs the monkey. "But he's a boy, right? I don't think we know anyone that's a boy."

Sayaka shrugs, "she acts like one. Maybe you could count it."

"She?"

Miyata's cheeks shades into a rose pink and she turns to her, waving her hands. "No! Forget what I said!"

Nozomi stares up at her, then she lets go of the stuffed animal. She slowly walks over to her, the outfighter and infighter's eyes lock onto each other… almost forgetting everything around them. Sayaka's chest beats loudly, overpowering the noise in her ears. She's mesmerizing the woman in front of her…

But as soon as the light haired student feel the girl's skin against her cheek, she pulls back. "W, what are you doing?!"

Nozomi has no answer. She pulls herself closer, causing Sayaka to be pinned against the wall. The shorter woman gulps with anticipation and fear… this has never happened before. She's so scared of how this will turn out.

"... I'll be gentle…" the taller woman whisper into her ear. Nozomi grinds against her, her lips tracing all the way to the other's, grazing against it. "So, is it okay…?" She asks. The former judo wrestler hitches her breath at the feeling of her breath mixing with hers, at the feeling of their bodies close together, of their lips so close… yet so far away…

Her mind is already blank. All she wants is the feeling of her rival's lips against hers. "Yes…" she manages to say. Nozomi closes her eyes as she leans in, their lips touch, her hand cupping the other's cheek, the other hand on her waist to pull the woman closer to her. Her warmth is too intoxicating. She slowly pulls away, her eyes roaming to see her expression.

Sayaka's in a daze, her eyes focusing on her friend's lips. She wraps her arms around the purple eyed woman's neck, and pulls her closer for another kiss. Nozomi giggles as they kiss, then she wraps her own arms around the other's waist. She pulls her towards the bed and sits down. She pulls her down to sit on her lap, smiling. Sayaka blushes as she looks the other way. "This is embarrassing…" She says.

"But you look cute, Miyata~" Nozomi teases, starting to take off the other's scarf and uniform. Miyata blushes even more, biting her lip. The dark haired female leans into her to kiss her neck. Sayaka moans slightly, her body shivering at every contact. She leans back, only to keep Nozomi leaning forward.

Nozomi flips them, and she throws their clothes off onto the floor. She leans in and kisses Sayaka's chest, then down to her stomach, then back up. She loves the smooth feeling of her skin…

Sayaka lets out a soft moan every time she feels her rival's lips touch her body. She shivers, but she somehow enjoys the feeling of it… the light haired woman slides off her bra and underwear, looking at the other with a shy expression. Nozomi stares at her body.

She never realized how beautiful her body really is, despite her chest-or lack of. She slides off her own undergarments before she gives Sayaka another kiss on the lips, this time with more passion. Sayaka pants as she let Nozomi's tongue take over in her mouth, gripping onto Nozomi's ponytail before pulling off the ribbon hair tie to let her hair free.

Nozomi gently rest her hand on the other Keijo player's breast. She gently gropes, then flick her nipple. Miyata gasps in surprise as they continue to kiss, her body heating up and her heart pounding. " _Mmmh…! Nhoshomee…_ " She tries to call out in their kiss. The hovering woman pulls away and pants before she slides herself down to lick and gently suck on her nipple. Sayaka's body tingles at the feeling. Her body arches and lets out another moan. "You have such a cute voice, Sayaka." Nozomi mumbles between sucks. She gropes her other chest while she uses her tongue to flick her nipple. This causes Sayaka to gasp. "Mmmh!"

Nozomi smiles as she start to butterfly kiss down her body and to her thighs. She smiles as she kisses the inner thigh, seeing her slick nether regions. "You're already wet, Miyata~" She states, using her finger to feel her entrance. Sayaka closes her eyes and breathes heavily, her legs tremble, causing her to close her legs. "No… Don't say that…" She whispers.

"Why not?~ You certainly enjoy this…" The infighter teases with a playful grin plastered on her face. Her arms wrap around both her legs before she opens them, then she leans in and gives the little orb a kiss, a lick, a suckle. She looks up at her partner, seeing her struggle to hold in her moans. She kisses her inner thigh before she rubs her clit with her finger. She crawls up to her and kisses her jawline.

"Don't hold it in. I want to hear your beautiful voice." Nozomi whispers into her ear. This sends a shiver down Sayaka's spine, and she grips onto her. "Don't say that-" She interrupts her own sentence with a gasp, feeling her entrance being probed by Nozomi's fingers. She grips onto her back and bites onto her shoulder. "Nnnh!"

"Oww~ Don't bite…" Nozomi laughs before she starts to slip her fingers in. Sayaka's toes curl, moaning against her shoulder. "Nozomi…!"

The sound of her partner saying her name is music to her ears. Nozomi looks at the other, gently nibbling on her ear as she slowly moves her fingers back and forth inside. "You're really wet, Miyata."

"Noo…!" She hears the former judo athlete opposes, but only to feel her clench around her fingers. Nozomi smirks, picking up the pace. "Miyata, you can't lie~" She whispers. She inserts another finger and starts to go even faster.

Miyata flinches at the feeling of her insides being toyed with, and her back arches. "Nozomi!" She lets out. Her body tension building, and she moans louder with every thrust of her rival's fingers. "Nozomi, wait!" She gasps, trying to pull her away. "I'm gonna…!"

Nozomi smirks before she starts pounding her fingers deeply inside. "Like that?" She asks, then suddenly curling her fingers to hit a special spot for Miyata. The shorter woman's eyes widen and she starts to wiggle away, moaning loudly as she orgasms. "Nozoooomiii~~!"

Nozomi grins at her good work and she gives her partner a kiss. But she and Miyata jolt in surprise when she hears the door open. She grabs a blanket and covers the both of them. She looks up to see Non and Kazane, both cheeks are Rose pink with embarrassment. "...We'll be back later…" The two other roommates say in unison, then closes the door again.

Sayaka's face was a deep crimson red, and smacks Nozomi's upper torso, yelling at her for being careless. Nozomi laughs as she's being hit, hugging her close. "Just enjoy it!" She laughs before she kisses the other's lips, her hands roaming around her body to continue their little fun time.


	2. Mio x Hanabi - Make-Up Bathtime

_**AC: Hello! I'm so tired, I kinda wrote this on and off from morning to evening. I'm a huge shipper of Mio x Hanabi, so I most definitely enjoyed writing this piece. I'm really excited, writing all the pieces I'm wanting to write. And thank you so much for all the reviews! I've gotten so pumped that I wrote chapter two as soon as I woke up. ; v ; I'll take some of the shipping into consideration, so I hope everybody can enjoy reading them!**_

 _ **Enjoy Mio x Hanabi!**_

* * *

"Time for bath!" Instructor Hokuto calls out to her Elite students with her megaphone. Mio and Hanabi stretch and groan, walking back to the school building to wash off the sweat of their hard work. However, on the way back Rin had the nerve to ask Hanabi about how she was like back at home.

Mio pouts… She knows where this is heading. She opens the door for her teammates after she heads inside. At that point, Hanabi wouldn't stop talking about how she sneaks out at night to go to clubs and have fun with _handsome men_. Rin laughs nervously as she glances at Mio, who is giving her a 'thanks-a-lot' face. Hanabi giggles and wiggles at the thought of past.

Mio stares at her and resumes to walk. "You must've had a lot of fun. Is that why your butt is so thick?" She asks, trying to lighten her own mood. But that didn't work out as much as she thought. "It is, it is! Thanks to them, I have it nice and round~"

Rin and Mio look at one another again. Rin giving her a mocking expression before laughing. Mio pouts even more and heads into the bath with them. She starts stripping her clothes and sets them into her locker. She puts on a bathrobe before heading into the bath. Hanabi watches her and blinks, then giggles, "Mio can be a hypocrite~"

"You can say that again… But hey, go follow her." Rin says, pushing her lightly towards the bathroom. "I'll be washing myself off." She says before glancing over to the blue haired girl with headsets. "Or maybe with someone else." She purrs. She waves at Hanabi before walking off. Hanabi giggles as she heads in, finding Mio head to the back into the shower stalls. She follows her with a smile on her face. She pauses when she hears her complain.

"That girl… Telling me her body's been used so much. Why did Rin have to even ask that question…" She mumbles on and on. But she jolts when she hears Hanabi behind her. "Can I come in?" The shorter woman asks. The blonde turns to look at her, and smiles, hiding her nervousness. "Of course!" She opens the door for her and Hanabi walks in. She looks around to see if they're well hidden, then she turns to Mio with a smile.

"I'm yours, remember?" Hanabi gently kisses her, wrapping her arms around the other's neck. Mio's surprised for a second, but all her nervousness goes away as soon as she tastes of sweetness in her lip. She loves the feeling so much she had to return it. She grips onto her partner's butt and squeezes, causing Hanabi to moan. "Mmh… You really like my butt, don't you?" Hanabi whispers playfully.

"I guess I do have to thank those boys for shaping my girlfriend's ass to the perfect size." Mio whispers back before they kiss again. Hanabi shivers in their kiss when she hears her, she pins her against the wall and kisses her chest. "And what, all the girls you slept with gave this big set of tits?" She asks, slightly annoyed too.

"Ohoh, I get it… You asked Rin to help you get me jealous." Mio gives her a kiss on the neck before she grips on her butt. "And now you want to dominate me because I've been a bad girl?"

"Maybe…" Hanabi whispers. "You can't flirt with every girl you see, you know… At least I don't go around flirting with every guy I see." She pouts before she kisses around her nipple. She mumbles how it's not fair and she really gets annoyed by it. Mio listens to her complaint, wondering how long she's been feeling this way. She strokes her hair, "Jeez. We've been together for how long, and you haven't told me?" She whispers as she uses her fingers to tilt Hanabi's head upward.

They lock eyes for a long period of time. Hanabi's eyes change, her expression turn into guilt. How could she forget the most important part of their relationship? Communication… She rests her head between her chest. Mio wraps her arms around her back, tracing the lines of her partner's back with her finger. She knows she loves it when she does it and it calms her down. She slides her hand down and lifts her by her butt. "Now that you've calmed down… let's continue?"

Hanabi looks over at the taller blonde female before she nods. She and her girlfriend switch places, now Hanabi's back is against the wall. Mio leans down to begin licking the purple eyed female's nipple. She feels her butt, enjoying the feeling against her soft hands. Nobody's body can feel this good… Hanabi's body is the ideal body she's been looking for… Mio will never give her up, or will ever do anything to keep her beloved.

Hanabi lets out an excited sigh, biting her lip as she feels her body tingle from being groped and touched in ways only the sky blue eyed female would know. She shivers when she felt the woman's tongue flick her nipple, and she whimpers. "Mio…!" She whispers. She closes her eyes as she feels her other nipple being rubbed and twisted gently, making it harder for her to control her voice.

Mio closes her eyes after she cups the woman's breast, beginning to suck on her nipple. While doing so, she pulls back, then stops sucking, causing a popping sound effect and the short haired woman's breast to jiggle. She looks to the side when she hears people starting to wonder what that noise was and she lowers herself.

Hanabi pants heavily, smacking Mio's shoulder out of embarrassment. She turns to see Atsuko walk in and stare at her. "... What was that noise?"

"Oh, sorry... I just accidentally hit my stomach, and it made that noise." Hanabi fidgets. "I thought there was a fly…" She manages, but she flinches at the feeling of her nether regions being toyed with. She shivers, trying to control the urge to moan. Mio looks up with a grin on her face, her two fingers inside her girlfriend already and alternately swinging her fingers back and forth inside.

The brown haired Keijo player raises an eyebrow and rubs her head. "Alright… I hope you got that fly, then." She says, sliding her hand down before she walks back to the pool to tell everybody what it was. Hanabi glances at Mio with a dazed expression. "Mio, be more… careful…!" She manages to whisper. She tilts her head when her girlfriend's fingers press against her good spot. This is making it harder for her to focus. Mio smirks as she thrusts her fingers quickly, creating soft, wet slapping noises.

"I can't do that if your pussy sucked my fingers right in. You're really into exhibitionism, aren't you?" Mio teases, She leans in closer and begins to suck at her clit while she thrusts her fingers. The magenta haired female's eyes widen, her back arching, and her mouth wide open. She quickly covers her mouth by biting on her own finger, trembling at the feeling of her girlfriend touching all the right spots.

She hates how her body is forgiving her in this make-up sex. She can't handle how skillful Mio's tongue is, feeling her little orb and how her slim fingers press against her special spot after every few thrusts, hoping it could receive the treat stored up in her body. Hanabi pants, her cheeks emitting a light pink shade. Is it from the hot shower or from the hot sex? Why is she even thinking about this now? God, Mio's face is still hot even though she's covered in water and a vagina against her face.

Mio glances up. She loves how her girlfriend is putting up a fight… She pulls her head closer to her vagina, gently biting at her clit all the while her fingers press against her special spot with more power than usual. This sudden move causes Hanabi to gasp and orgasm. The shorter woman's body tremble, squirting out her juices at her partner.

The former swimmer smirk as she pulls her fingers away, suckling at her juices. "Mmh…!" No matter who she slept with, nobody's as sweet as her girlfriend. Hanabi's legs tremble, and Mio holds her up before she gently sets her down on her lap. She gives her girlfriend a kiss, and smiles. "Did you enjoy that?" She asks. Hanabi, unable to form words, mumbles incoherently, her head weakly nodding.

Hanabi, feeling cuddly and tired, she leans against her girlfriend and mumbles more incoherent words. The blonde smiles as she carries her out of the shower and into the bath, joining their friends. Nobody asked why the Keijo player is suddenly tired… maybe because they already knew. But Mio doesn't care. She just cuddles up to Hanabi, relaxing for the rest of the night.


	3. Saya x Mari - Well Deserved Reward

_**AC:**_ _Helloooooo oh my goodness. I'm so sorry I took forever to respond. I've been doing my homeworks and finals are coming up so I've been dying trying to crunch everything together. sobs ; v ; anyway, this is my one-shot for the day._

 _Enjoy **Kogatana Saya x Murata Mari!**_

* * *

Mari stands stiffly in front of the door with her teammates. Kusakai, Miyata, and Fujisaki all stand to the left of her, smiling at their victory. Everybody seem very triumphant about their battle, but Mari… She feels like she could've done better. She feels like if she had actually paid attention, or aware of her surroundings, she would've lasted longer than she did.

She sees the door open, and the first person she sees is Kogatana Saya. Her body stiffens even more, and she turns her head to the side, ashamed of herself. Saya notices her look away, and this hurts her. She walks up to them, greeting them congratulations. Everybody all walked towards them, laughing and happily talking about their battle and all their techniques.

Saya smiles as everybody is busy with their own affairs before she turns her head to look at Mari. She walks up to her, holds her hand, and smiles. "I'm proud of you." She simply says. Mari flinches. _What did she say?_ She asks herself. She looks over to the black haired female, whose face is expressing a gentle, sincere smile. "Don't beat yourself up about it. You did your best."

Mari gazes at her in shock. Her heart feeling whole after she, the woman she admires and the woman she's dating, tells her the reassuring words. She inhales, and wraps her arms around the other woman. "Thank you, Saya." She whispers. All the Setouchi students see this and they smile. Some cheer for them, but in the end everybody gave the brown haired student a hug.

Mari looks around at everyone, before her vision starts to blur, liquid starts to fall from her eyes. She starts to sob before cuddling up to everyone's warmth, thanking all her friends for being there. Saya smiles at everyone, but soon she hears the instructor call our the students going to the 2nd battle. She sees them leave, along with round 1's team heading back out to change. She waits for everyone busy with others that she sneaks out to follow them.

Everybody changed their clothes, the instructors giving team two a different uniform than team one. Mari smiles at the others and gives them all a hug for good luck. Yoshida and Tsukishita are the first to leave, followed by Toyoguchi and Aoba. After awhile of the four girls changing back to their dry uniforms, they leave the changing room, with Mari being the last one out to close the door.

The black eyed female comes up behind her before she grabs her hand. "Mari." She says with a smile. Mari looks over at the other keijo player and smile. "Hey. Are you here to escort me back?" she jokes, but she blinks when she sees her partner giving her a small smile. "Let's go inside. We'll stay in here for awhile before the second battle starts."

"Oh? Sure." The counter student nods before she opens the door for them to go in. She closes the door behind her as soon as the both of them walk in, and she sits down on the couch. She looks up at the TV, smiling. "I'm positive the team is going to do so well." She states. But as soon as she feels the other woman's arms around her, she blushes, wondering what got her so touchy feely today. "Saya?" She asks, looking over behind her. The other counter student simply smiles.

She gives her a gentle kiss on the lips after turning her partner around, their lips softly pressing onto one another, making gentle moans and smooching now and then. Mari closes her eyes, gripping onto her beloved's sleeve before her other hand reaches for her hachimaki. She slowly unties it and pulls it off to the side. Saya pulls away for a second, then kisses the other girl's neck. She could smell the chlorine on her body, and it reminds her of their love for their sport.

Mari gets flustered when she sees her partner pull off both of their clothes. She leans forward, biting her lip. She kisses her gently, slowly riding her way up to her lap. "Is this okay?" She whispers, hearing the tv commercial surrounding their kisses and their moans. The other Setouchi student gives her bottom lip a kiss before she slide her hand under her bra. "Nobody will notice…" she responds.

The brown haired woman shivers at the cold touch of Says's hand. She groans every time that hand fondles her, her own hand on the other's cheek to caress it. She pulls her in for another kiss as Saya gently falls back onto the couch. Saya pulls away with a smile as she unclips Mari's bra, seeing her erect nipples. She gently kisses it, then licks.

"Mmh…!" The elite student shivers. The way she licks her nipple causes a shock down her spine, her body immediately reacting to her licking and kissing. When Saya slides her hand down, she feels the dripping wet liquid on her hand as it slides up her thigh. She grins at the feeling, triumphant at her progress. She cups her partner's pussy before starting to rub her clit with her tongue circling around her nipple.

The sensation of her partner's touch is too good for the Topaz eyed girl's body. Her body trembles when she feels her fingertips slide up and down her back, her stomach churning and her ears perk at the sound of moaning and suckling. The gems of her eyes widen as she feels her body being pulled over. The next thing she realizes is that her partner is nowhere to be found.

She feels a gentle touch on her thigh, causing her to look down, seeing her beloved's face under her, between her thighs. Her face turns pink at the sight, and tries to pull away. However, She couldn't move. She gasps at the feeling of a soft, wet object licking at her little orb. Her body trembles again as she let out a moan. She leans back, the continuous, slow, ravishing licking of Saya's tongue is making her head blank. She can't think of anything else.

 _How much time has passed?_

All she could hear, other than Saya, is the commentary in the background of the second match. But even if she could hear it, she can't process whatever it's saying. Mari groans again at the feeling of one more lick before she gasps at the slow entrance of her partner's fingers.

Her hips start to buck. Whatever is making her feel this way, she doesn't want it to stop. Saya smiles at her complying to her fingers, She gives her clit a kiss before she starts to gently suck at it. Her other hand grabs onto her thigh, caressing it to soothe her partner as she continues to pleasure her. The black haired girl slurps up the spilling juices, gently moaning whenever her partner grinds against her mouth and her fingers.

Mari looks at her girlfriend before she grips onto her hair. She keeps grinding, her body moving on its own. Her body is a servant to Saya… Not that she's complaining though. She groans again and starts to shiver with ecstasy. "Saya, I can't hold it in…" She breathes heavily. Saya smiles when she hears this. As soon as she did, her fingers start to wiggle around, and her fingers start to deeply slide in.

Mari gasps at the feeling, but she bounces, not wanting the itching feeling to stay. She groans louder and louder with every bounce. Her body trembles again, and she yells in pleasure, releasing everything she bottled inside. She whines at the initial feeling, but then relaxes. Saya pants as she sees her partner orgasm in front of her. She slides off her fingers, and licks her entrance, then her own fingers.

The two separated, and Mari falls against the couch, exhausted. The dark eyed female sits up beside her before she wraps her arms around her. "You did so well… You deserve that." She whispers.

 _"_ _I love you, Mari."_

Those are the last words the brown haired girl hears before she falls asleep from exhaustion.


	4. Rin x Kotone - Drama CD or Me!

_**AC:** hello! I finally finished my chapter four smut fanfic. ; v ; I'm so sorry I'm late!_

 _Also thank you for your reviews from my little request. I realized late in my post that some of my readers don't have a ff account and I was like "shoot." lmao. But that's okay. I'll be sure to try and meet everyone's expectation for their ships. ; v ;_

 _On another note, everyone's requests will be on hold after I do all of **my own** ship preferences... yes, even the Suruga ships! Oh, I'm so excited for those. They're all brimming with sexiness and I just honestly cant help but love all of them. What the heck. I'm totally gay for all these characters._

 _Anyway enjoy! And don't forget to read my bottom note after reading this! It's another little request~_

* * *

Kotone sits at the back of the classroom, by the window. She has her headphones on, listening to one of her Drama CDs she imported into her ipod. She stares out the window, imagining the scenery in her head. Rin heads inside the classroom, her eyes gazing around for the thoroughbred. She stops when the subject of thought caught her eye. She quickly heads over to her and sits down, "Fujisaki." She calls out, smiling as a hello. But the other girl did not budge.

Rin frowns, and calls her again, but still no answer. When she sees the ipod in her hand, she immediately acted out of jealousy. She grabs the ipod out of the other girl's hand and unplugs it. Kotone, out of shock, stands up and tries to grab it back, but instead she pushed too hard, causing the two to fall, with Kotone on top. Rin looks at the other girl with a grin on her face, and she pauses it. "You know I can make you feel better than what those losers say." She teases, but at the same time she pouts.

Kotone blushes, ears perking up. She honestly never understands why Rin gets jealous over something like this. She sits up and grabs her ipod. "Jeez." She grumbles before she walks outside the classroom, slightly embarrassed. Rin glances at the blue haired girl before she looks around the room. Nozomi laughs nervously, hoping they're both alright. "Rin, you should go talk to Kotone." Sayaka says as she sits down beside Nozomi.

Rin pouts and looks at the door before she heads out. She sees Kotone walk towards the dorm rooms and she follows her over. The kitty opens the door to their room and looks at the girl sitting at her bed. "Kotone?" She calls out. Here was silence for awhile. "Kotone...?" She heads over before she gives her a snuggle from behind. Kotone looks at the other girl with a pout. "Why do you always do that?"

Rin looks at her for a second before she gives her neck a kiss. "I want you to listen to me more." She responds. She gives her another kiss on the neck, then her shoulder. Kotone lets out a relaxed sigh, one hand reaches for her, slowly starting to rake the side of her hair. She closes her eyes as she gives her the okay.

Rin smiles as she pulls her closer, kissing her neck and shoulder over and over. She reaches for her breasts, kneading them gently. The thoroughbred Keijo player moans softly as she leans against her, her hand grips onto her hair. "Rin…" She whispers, "You're being gentle today…" She fidgets, looking away.

Rin looks at her and grins. She leans in closer as she starts to grope them roughly, one hand starts to slide down her chest and into her sweatpants. "So you really like it rough, no matter the situation~" She whispers before nibbling on her earlobe. Kotone whimpers as she feels her lover's hand cup her area. She leans forward, shivering.

Rin starts to whisper into her ear, "What does my little puppy want?"

Kotone shivers again, her chest feeling hot. She closes her eyes and whines. "Your fingers…" She responds shyly. Rin grins before she pulls away. "Strip for me first, puppy." She commands, leaning her back against the wall. Kotone trembles at her words as she obliges to her commands. She unzips her jacket, slips off her uniform and sweats, and fidgets, leaving her bra and panties on.

Rin licks her lips, "Shy, puppy?" She asks. She slouches more before she slips off her own sweatpants and uniform. The blue ombre haired girl's heart thumps louder… Just seeing her partner in her undergarments, her tan stomach showing lines, showing the result of her hard work on land and cardio. She rests her hands on the bed, crawling up to her provocatively.

The outfighter gulps, but remaining her posture. She rests her hands on the other's waist giving her a rough, passionate kiss as soon as Kotone's within range of her lips. Kotone returns the favor, resting against her lover. The cat-like player reaches for her bra and begins to unclip it. She throws it away to the side before sliding down. She gives it multiple licks, looking up at her. Kotone's expression isn't as satisfied as she'd like…

"Mmh…" Rin hums before she starts to suck on it. Her ears perk at the soft, mumbled moans trying to escape the other's mouth. She continues to suck while her hands glide lower to grope her ass. "You really are only sensitive here…" Rin whispers. "And here I thought I could tease you longer…"

"S-shut up, Rin…" She moans, but she gasps when she blinks, their eyes gazing at one another. Rin smiles before leaning against her ear, gently nibbling on it. Kotone moans louder at the feeling of Rin's cold fingers slide into her panties, her ass being kneaded roughly. Her body can't take it… Cer can't take it…

Rin reaches over, feeling her entrance. "You're already wet, my puppy." She whispers into the thoroughbred player's ear, her fingers gently tracing against her pussy lips back and forth. The sounds of shlicks of wetness and grumbled moans echo throughout the room, and Kotone can't hold it in anymore.

"Do you want my fingers inside?" She hears her lover ask. Her rich voice rings inside her body, into her core. She nods slowly, she can't wait. Any longer… Any longer than that, she'll explode.

"Do you want my fingers to _slam_ inside your pussy? To _pound_ into your deepest parts?"

 _Oh God, no… Don't tease me..._ Kotone grips onto her for her life. Her pussy starting to drip with juice, just wanting to be messed up. Rin smirks as soon as she feels her fingers wet. Her other hand slaps her ass before licking her earlobe. "I want an answer, pup." She demands.

"I do…! I want your fingers inside and mess me up!" Kotone trembles, giving into her words. "God, Rin, just fuck me!"

Rin laughs. "There's my puppy… As you wish~" She growls before she starts to tear off the girl's panties. She slaps her ass again while her other hand inserts two of her fingers. She starts to move inside her rough and quick, then gentle and slow. Kotone's hands rest on her lover's shoulders before she twists her hips around, hating that she's still being teased. "Rin, stop… messing around!"

Rin licks her nipple before sucking on it, she grins, continuing to go in a different tempo every few thrusts. She enjoys seeing her beloved crumble in her own fingertips. God, she loves seeing her tits bounce and sway along with her hips. If only she had something bigger and harder for her… so she could see her full view…

Kotone moans at the thrusts, gripping onto her shoulder harder. "Baby! I want more…! God, please, give me more…!" She begs, her insides quivering for more stimulation. The echoing of her beloved's pussy is music to Rin's ears, not to mention the added begging… She's in heaven. She looks up at her teammate before she gives her a confident grin. Kotone's eyes widen, then sparkle with need. This is it… This is what she's been waiting for.

The two large tufts of hair fly up Rin's head. She pulls on her breast with her mouth by her nipple, all the while her arm hardens and begins to pound her fingers inside the other, her fingers' speed rapidly increasing. Kotone's eyes widen once again as her back arches, her moans turn into screams of ecstasy. "RIN!" She yells out.

Juices keep slipping out of her pussy, not to mention Rin's hand getting damp with it. Kotone keeps making a mess, but she can't help it. Her mind's broken, and all she could think about is Rin's fingers and how skilled her fingers are. She feels them press at all the right spots… She feels them wiggling as she constricts them… She feels them spreading when she loosens up…

She leans back, her hands resting on the bedsheets, gripping on them, as her hips start to create a figure-eight motion. Rin smirks… _So she's gonna play this game._ Rin purrs before she sits up straight. She continues to finger her rapidly. Her other hand grips onto her neck, but she stops, sliding down her torso, feeling every inch of her sweat-dripping body. Her hand finally reaches her pussy, and begins to spread the lips apart with her index and ring fingers. She uses her middle finger to flick her clit, all the while her other hand doing its job as she slams her fingers deep and hard inside her.

"Rin…! I can't! I can't hold it anymore!" The counter player moans loudly. She trembles as she struggles to continue the figure-eight motion, her legs starting to give out. Rin leans in closely and licks the clit while rubbing it. "Then cum for me, pup…" She says. Kotone tilts her head as she groans. "Rin!" She screams, releasing the remaining juices stored inside her.

The blue haired student sees her juices squirt everywhere, and she quickly sucks on it to clean it up. She slides her fingers out and before she licks it, then she laps at her pussy like a cat, enjoying it like a kitten loves milk. She looks up, seeing her girlfriend collapses onto the bed. She chuckles before crawling above her. She gives her multiple kisses, arms around her waist. "See… No _'_ _drama CD'_ will make you feel as good as I can." She says cockily.

All the other girl could manage is a "mhmm…" and "I love you, Rinnn…" over and over again before she ends up falling asleep from using so much energy.

* * *

 _ **AC:**_

 _Okay, here's my other note. But first, did everyone enjoy the chapter? I kinda rushed it, but at the same time it was so hot I couldn't stop writing. /v/..._

 _Alright, alright, now for my little request._

 _Are there any kinks you guys want me to implement into my story? Like, hardcore, exhibition, the whole "mommy" thing, the "pet" thing (lmao this story is close enough for this theme...), toys, futanari?_ _I've been thinking of doing a futanari ... au... or oneshot, whatever, but I wasn't sure if you guys would like that content here._

 _So, that's that. If you have any suggestions on how to keep my stories hot/sexy, leave it in a review! Thank you so much for reading! The next one will be **Non x Kazane**!_

 _-Soli_


	5. Kazane x Non - Christmas Present

_**AC: Ahhhhh merry Christmas (Eve) to everyone! (: sobs I'm so grateful for everyone reading my fanfics and commenting on them and such ; v ; Also I'm sorry if the smut scene is short. orz I kinda just wanted to finish on the 24th. ; v ;''' I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It's been months since she's seen her girlfriend… personally. Kazane sits at her desk, a towel around her neck. She looks at her laptop screen and smiles. On the other side is Toyoguchi Non, talking about how her day's been and how her village is gaining population, and how all the swimsuit stores doesn't have her one and only candy cane themed frilly two piece set. Kazane stares at her with a smile as she dries her hair. The way Non talks, with her accent and everything, just makes Kazane warm in her chest.

"Kazane, where are you going for the winter break?"

The light brown haired woman looks over at the screen, and stares at it for a second. She was thinking of visiting her family for Christmas… She thinks about it for awhile, and she smiles. "I'm going to visit my family. But I'm going shopping first…" She explains.

On the other side, Non was slightly disappointed. Is she not going to visit her?... But Hiroshima is far away from Kagoshima… What is Non thinking? Kazane can't possibly take six hours to and back of travelling just to visit her, right? She's just being selfish…

"Non?" Kazane calls out from the computer monitor. The light crimson haired female looks at her girlfriend and smiles. "Hm? Oh, yeah! Ah think thas great for ya! Make sure ya get home safe!" She says. She nods, trying not to show her jealousy. But Kazane can see right through her. She smiles and looks at the time. "It's time for me to pack and get some sleep. I'll be leaving early morning." She states before sitting up straight. She gives Non a flying kiss.

Non catches it with her hand and giggles. She waves at her as she says good night, and watches the video camera turn into the icon of Kazane's profile picture. She sighs as she looks through her computer, scrolling through all her pictures with the tactician. She rests her head on the desk. She crosses her arms around her head and curls up.

* * *

Meanwhile, after having breakfast and a bath, Kazane is packing a small amount of clothes into her backpack. She smiles as she sits down on her bed. She sees the door open and she looks over. Her sister waves. "We're leavin' in a few mins. Ya ready?"

"Almost, sis…" She says as she grabs a present under her bed. She stares at it for awhile before she slides it in her backpack. The keijo player stands up and heads to the door. Her sister wraps an arm around her shoulder and grins. "Ya better get me a souvenir, lil' sis." She says before they head to her car. Luckily not many people are out at this time. Well, more like there shouldn't be people out anyway since still too early…

Kazane sets her bag in the back passenger seat before she sits at the front. She checks her wallet for her bullet train pass and extra money. She sighs with relief after she buckles up. She looks at her sister, watching her start up the car and start to drive her to the bullet train station. She rests back against her seat and start to drift, closing her eyes, getting some shut-eye.

After taking a nap in the Kyushu bullet train, she wakes up three hours later. She yawns as she sits up. She looks over at the window, seeing the train slow down, the image of the station unfolding. There's a lot of people here… _I guess people are going home too..._ Kazane thinks. She stands up, takes her stuff, and leaves the train. She looks around as soon as she exits the station… It's so beautiful. She's heard so much things about the place, but… Honestly, no words can express the beauty of the Kagoshima city.

(Whoops… Did that slip?)

Kazane fidgets. She looks to the side and sees a little tour guide booklet with a map. "Ah…" She manages before she takes one. She stares at the map for awhile and blinks… this isn't helping… She starts walking around, seeing people she could talk to for directions.

She sees a cafe and she sits down. She pulls out her laptop, stares at her chatbox with Non and pouts… She doesn't wanna give herself away… But she jolts at the sudden squeal in the back. "Is that Aoba Kazane?!"

Kazane looks back, seeing a few girls squirming with excitement. The girls quickly head over to the professional Keijo player and holds out pictures of her. "Ya'know, we don' get a lotta Keijo playas outside of our branch!" One of them say, and Kazane smiles brightly, signing the pictures for them. The other girl sees her laptop screen, "Ah, thas the other Keijo playa, Toyoguchi!" She exclaims.

"O-oh, yes," The light brown haired woman smiles, "Do you happen to know where she is…?" She mumbles. Well, it's worth a shot, right?

"Toyoguchi? Yeah! Her family lives down south, at…"

Kazane pulls out a little note pad from her pocket and starts to write it down. She closes her laptop and bows. "Thank you so much!" She says before sliding her laptop into her backpack again. She smiles at them as the two parties separated. She waves for a transportation, excited to see her beloved clutz again.

* * *

Non stretches after a long morning of training. She pats her face to take off the sweat. She looks at her new teammates as she sits down. She checks her phone for any new messages… but none. The light crimson eyed woman sighs. She looks at her mentor and waves, "I'll be heading out first."

"Don't forget your assignment for the week, Toyoguchi." Her mentor says, and waves goodbye. Non heads to the changing room to switch out her swimsuit. She touches her breasts, pouting. "Jee, they sure are gettin' bigger." She comments as she plays with her breasts for , she finally puts on her bra and the rest of her clothes. She begins to head out, saying goodbye to the people along the way.

A notification starts to ring on Non's phone. Quickly, she pull her phone out with a huge smile on her face, only to be disappointed. She pouts as she reads a message on the phone from her mother.

 _Darlin', ya got a visitor here waitin' for ya. No need to stop by the shop today, ya papa and ah got it already._

Non raises an eyebrow. "Oh?" She smiles, "Ah reckon it's ma cousins." She puts her phone away and starts to walk home. She waves at all the locals, happy that more and more people started to live here. She walks into her home, seeing a pair of shoes that definitely don't belong to any of her cousins. She says she's home, and heads into the living room.

"Welcome home." A voice calls out as soon as she enters the room. Non, shocked, stared in awe. She sees the long, light brown haired female walk towards her, her silly ponytail stays swaying with joy. "Kazane…?" She asks, feeling her hands being wrapped around by the other's. "I'm here." the other keijo player says softly.

At that instant, Non started to yell happily, she jumps on her, causing both of them to fall onto the floor. She peppers her beloved with kisses, squealing like a fangirl. "Kazaneeeeeeeeeeeee! Ya really are here!" She sobs, nuzzling at her, not wanting to let her go. The out-fighter laughs softly as she gives her a kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around the other's neck. The two lay there for awhile, enjoying their silent kiss. God, she missed this kiss so mu-

"Oh, my, so thas why it went quiet." A voice echoes in Kazane's ear. Kazane quickly pulls away and sits up. "S-sorry, Mrs. Toyoguchi!" She bows in front of her. There's a lot of laughing and nervous shuffling happening throughout the day, but Non's just happy to see and be with her girlfriend… And on the day before Christmas… She couldn't ask for a better present.

* * *

Kazane sits on Non's bed, relaxing after the whole day of touring the village with her beloved. She stretches and smiles. She's already changed into her sleepwear, her hair dried. She sees her girlfriend enter the room with just a towel… she couldn't stop staring at her hourglass body, not to mention her soft butt. The light crimson haired woman smile at her before she starts to walk to the closet…

But she trips. She falls face first into the closet… but that's not what made Kazane petrified. It's the fact that her girlfriend's ass is in full view in front of her. She gulps… The thickness of her ass that compliments her thick thighs. She trembles at the sight. She has to calm herself… But what if…?

Non was apologizing as she twitched from the cringeworthy trip. "Ah'm so sorry Kazane! Ah knew your bag was there, Ah swea-aahh!?" She jolts at the soft touch of her girlfriend's. She looks back at her, blushing. "K-Kazane?!"

"I-it's for research… You've grown right? I want to know how much you've improved…" She says nervously. She didn't want to lie, but it is a good excuse. Non shivers and bites her lip. "If you wanted to touch them, just say so…" She says. She gasps at the feeling of the other's hand tracing up and down her ass and pussy lips.

Non moans slightly, wanting to shuffle into a different position, but Kazane's got the money in the bag. Kazane continues to grope her ass, then stuffs her face against it. The other woman gasp and shuffles, she closes her eyes and moans, starting to get wet. She whispers out Kazane's name, and suddenly gets pulled across the floor. She gasps and looks over. The light haired woman's dragging her by the legs, pulling her to the bed. "I need more data…" She mumbles.

The Keijo player blushes. She slowly stands up and lies face down against the bed. She slowly lifts her butt up for her, "Eat up all the data, then…" She whispers. Kazane's heart flutters, and she grabs her butt, her soft fingers caressing the equally soft buns. She squeezes them, and kisses the dimples above her ass. She sighs with relaxation as she gives it another kiss. She slowly lies down under her, and kisses her inner thigh. "Already wet…" She whispers, "It seems I've neglected you for several months now…"

"You coming here made up for it… so ah'm givin' ya a reward…" The light crimson haired female whispers back. She lowers her hips, giving the other the perfect angle to eat out. Kazane closes her eyes as she starts to lick her thoroughly, she slowly spreads her pussy lips before she grinds her mouth against the entrance. "Mmmh…" She moans, her girlfriend tastes like strawberries…

She slips her tongue in her pussy, wriggling it inside her. She grabs the other's ass, gently slapping them. The other girl whines as she start to grind, beginning to touch her own breasts. "Kazane…" She whimpers quietly.

Kazane pulls her tongue out when she hears her name, and slowly slips in two fingers. She wraps her other arm around her hip and start to rim around Non's asshole with her finger. She kisses the thick girl's navel before slipping her fingers in her behind too. Non's eyes widen and she grips onto her beloved's hair. "Kazane…!" She gasps. Her body trembles at the double penetration… Her legs turning to jelly. Kazane closes her eyes as she continues to thrust both her fingers into both holes. "Non… I love you…" She whispers.

The statement causes Non to tighten, her stomach churns and her chest pounds, why now? "Kazane don't…~" She whispers. She could feel herself soaking wet, dripping down onto Kazane's neck. The other keijo player smiles as she starts to thrust harder, "I've been in love with you… I think about you every day…"

"Kaza…!"

The tempo of her girlfriend's thrusting hastens. With her sweet words, her body is melting under her fingers… She'll go crazy…

"I miss sleeping next to you, training with you… Making love with you…" Kazane whispers, giving her navel another kiss. She starts to suck on her lower stomach, gently biting. Non moans louder, closing her eyes. Her mind turns blank as her body gives out, cumming onto her girlfriend's fingers.

The light brown eyed player looks up at her, and smiles… She continues to thrust them, nuzzling her close. She wants to give her every ounce of her love, for every second of the night.

* * *

In the morning, Kazane walks in Non's bedroom with a tray of food and the little present. She sees the player from the Kagoshima branch sleeping peacefully under the blanket. She walks up to the bed and sets the tray down on the desk beside the bed. She gently shakes Non, and gives her a kiss. "Wake up…" she whispers.

Non groans as she starts to flutter her eyes open. She looks up and smiles sincerely and tiredly. "Good morning…" She mumbles. She slowly sits up and sees the tray on the desk. "Did ya make breakfast?" She asks.

"No.. ya mother did… She wanted me to take it to ya." Kazane responds, giving her a kiss on the lips. Non returns the kiss and smiles, then sees the little gift. "Is that for me?" She asks. The other nods with a smile. She hands it to her as she sits down beside her on the bed. "You can open it." She says.

Non rips off the wrappings and opens the box. Her eyes sparkle, seeing a white and crimson, frilly swimsuit set. She looks at Kazane for a moment before squealing and tackling her. She snuggles her close and whines, "You knew how much I've wanted this!" She exclaims. The out-fighter smiles and gives her a kiss on the shoulder. "That's why I bought it…" She says, before humming into her ear,

"Merry Christmas, my love."


	6. F Atsuko x Usagi-Is It Really Me Though?

_**WARNING: CONTAINS FUTANARI!**_

 _ **AC: sdhfjskfhsjk aaaaa hello! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything. I've been doing other stuff lately and lost track of time orz hglkjsjd sobs. but anyway, I made this to make up for it ;v ; I hope it you guys enjoy it!**_

 _ **this is Futa!Atsuko x Usagi**_

* * *

How long has it been? Too many times for Atsuko to even count… it's been months since she's seen her petite girlfriend, and she's just aching to hear her annoying, tsundere voice. She's been wondering what she's been doing, other than **Keijo** … jeez, does she even like her?... all she ever talks about is Mio, even after we graduated from the academy… Atsuko sighs as she pulls off the headband on her head. "Everything just feels one-sided." She says to herself.

She turns on the TV and goes through her past recordings of **Keijo** matches, watching all her former classmates fight and climb their way to the next rank. Atsuko isn't bothered… she's taking the day off, might as well not worry about training until tomorrow, right?

She comes across Tsukishita Usagi's race recording and she presses play. She leans back and sighs, staring at the vibrant pink haired lightweight. "... do you really like me?" She asks the tv.

Atsuko watches the race over and over again, her mind lost in thought, doubting her worth for the lighter woman. She looks down at her crotch. "... is it because…?"

The muscular woman shakes her head before she gets off the bed. She heads to the kitchen, opening a saltine cracker pouch to chew on. As she chews, her ears perk at the sudden noise of the doorbell. She heads towards it, wondering who it could be. As she heads for the door, the ringing continues to echo through the house, and it's starting to really annoy her.

When she open the door, she opened her mouth getting ready to yell, but her body froze. It's Usagi… before she could react, the shorter girl walks in. "Sorry I haven't visited you." She states.

"Wow, straight to the point." Atsuko looks at her. The other girl smiles gently… the beating of the brown haired woman's chest starts to ring in her ears. Only she can see that kind of smile. Atsuko reaches for her cheek, and gently caresses it. "I'm just glad you came." She says as she heads back to the kitchen.

"You hungry? I can cook you something." Usagi suggests, walking behind her tall girlfriend. Atsuko gives her a smile with the okay to cook. Then, she decides to head to the bathroom to do her business. When she comes back, she sees her girlfriend is wearing nothing but an apron. Frozen, she gulps. Sweat start to form from her face, and she gazes at her soft butt. She grits her teeth…

 _So she's here to just play with me…_

Atsuko walks up to her before she rests her hand on her waist. "You look beautiful in everything you wear." She whispers into her ear. She kisses her cheek with a shattered smile on her face.

Usagi turns to her after she turns off the stove. She looks up, and smiles gently. "You make me feel beautiful every time I'm around you…" she fidgets, " always complimenting me…"

She doesn't seem to notice the expression on the taller woman's face, and that upsets the other girl. She sighs, giving her a kiss on the neck. "Is this what you want?" She asks.

Usagi shivers at the kiss and wraps her arms around the other **Keijo** player's neck. "I just want to spend the whole day with you." She says. Atsuko closes her eyes and continues to kiss her neck. This personality of the pink haired girl's is only for Atsuko to see… Atsuko is the only one… not even Mio will ever see this side of Usagi…

 _Right?_

The doubt in her mind is fueling her upset feeling. She lifts her, sits her up on the counter, and gently squeeze her breast over her apron. Her nipples are already standing…

Soft, muffled moans escape from Usagi's lips, already feeling aroused at her girlfriend's skilled hands. She closes her eyes as she covers her mouth, and grabs the other's hand with her own, unoccupied hand. Atsuko stops groping from the action, but realizes where she's placing it.

Usagi slides their hands down to her lower stomach. She slowly spreads her legs and bites her lip. "... Atsuko… will you… get me ready?" She asks shyly. The in-fighter flinches at the time of her voice. The words echo into her ear like angels playing trumpets into them. She gives Usagi a kiss, and their fingers intertwine, while the groping hand slides down and moves aside the apron. She gently caresses her clit and her lips below, hearing slight _sloshing_ sounds.

Her shorts are getting tighter around her hips… she doesn't want to show it yet… she wants to satisfy her lover first…

Usagi moans at the feeling of the other's fingers circling her entrance. She leans back and spreads her legs, lifting her apron for her beloved to see what she did to her.

Atsuko's eyes widen… she's so wet… she can't take it anymore. She slips her fingers into her pussy, feeling around at her insides while she enters deeper inside. Usagi moans quietly, gripping at the edge of the counter. "Your shorts… don't make her wait too long too…" she blushes, giving her girlfriend a kiss.

Atsuko moans in their kiss. She continues to thrust her fingers for awhile longer before she slowly pulls them out. She gulps, seeing her beloved get off the counter and face the other way, leaning forward against the counter table. Holy shit, she can see everything…

She pulls down her shorts, revealing her dick that's peaked out from her boy brief panties. She pants before sliding them off to free her member, and it aches to kiss her girlfriend's nether regions.

Usagi can see it from between her legs and in her apron, she gulps with anticipation and wonder. It's been a long time since they've done it, she might be a little too tight for it… she closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan as she feels the tip rub against her area. She holds onto the counter, moaning louder as it starts to slip inside.

Atsuko grips onto her girlfriend's hip, growling as she finally makes her way fully inside. She starts to thrust, pulling her close. "Usagi… your pussy feels great..!"

"D-don't say that, idiot!" Usagi whines as she flinches. She gets lifted by the legs, and she's being carried to a mirror. "W-wait!" She tries to say, but Atsuko's buff figure in the mirror causes her to be off guard for a second. The brown haired girl smirks and start bouncing her against her dick, and she gropes her with her hand while the other spreads her legs further apart. The smaller girl gasp… she can… see everything… they're connected, and she's making such an embarrassing sound down there…

"Oh? You just got tighter… I see you haven't changed a bit." Usagi hears the other girl whisper into her ear. She gulps, and whines. "D-don't say that…!"

All they could hear is the wet noises that's echoing the room, the rhythmic moaning and grunting that sync with each other like a duet in an acoustic song. Usagi's eyes blur as she watches herself get pounded by her beloved's organic, throbbing member… She leans back against the in-fighter and trembles. She glances at her, and whimpers, asking for a kiss.

Atsuko smiles as she leans in for a kiss. She bounces her all the while bucking her hips, causing her lower stomach and Usagi's ass to clash against each other, the noise echoing through the bedroom. She bites her lip, then parts their lips. She could feel the out-fighter's pussy start to clench against her even more and they both moan. "You look like you're ready…~" she whispers into her ear. Usagi flinches, but her mind is so blank, she doesn't know where she's being taken to.

Atsuko rests her on the bed, then hovers her. She kisses her gently… "Usagi…" she lets out as she slides her dick into her. Usagi's already sensitive body begins to arch at the sudden entrance. She grips onto her back, starting to claw on it. "Atsuko, wait…! You're…!"

"You're just too cute…" Atsuko whispers into her ear. She's losing her mind. Everything she's been saying is making her even more sensitive. Her body's reacting to her beloved's every wish... Her body's beginning to wiggle under her… Her body's aching for her girlfriend's dick every time she pulls it out just to tease her. She can't handle it.

She loves her so much… she loves every bit of her. She's nothing like Mio, and that's what makes her so good. Even if she admires Mio too much… she admires Atsuko just as much.

"Usagi?" Atsuko whispers into her ear. She licks her ear and nibbles on it, holding her on her lap. "You dozed off." She says… did she get bored? She was just fine a minute ago…

Usagi pants as she looks down at her. She gives her a kiss on the cheek and starts to bounce herself against her dick. "S-sorry…" she manages, "I was just… thinking- ahhhn!" She tilts her head back, her pussy clenching against her dick.

"About Mio?" Atsuko frowns.

"N-no, that's n-…!" The pink haired girl flinches when she gets pushed down onto the bed. The bigger woman frowns as she grabs her hips. "It's always about Mio, isn't it?" She growls. She starts to thrust deep into her, her mind occupied with anger.

"Ahh! Atsuko-" the other tilts her head. She made her mad… she's thrusting so violently… but she can't stop moaning, her pussy continues to ache for her to go deeper, to go faster… All her mind thinks about is Atsuko and her thick cock.

"I'm your girlfriend… I'm going to be the one who satisfies you… the one who you'll go crazy for… not Mio." The **keijo** player growls, with each thrust she thrusts harder.

Deeper.

Even if she's close, Atsuko's posture doesn't falter. Usagi sticks out her tongue out, her eyes rolling back at the ecstasy rising in her body. Is she close? She's super close. She doesn't want to stop. She wants to be violated, she wants to be put in her place. Where she belongs.

Atsuko grunts, slapping her ass. "You're getting really tight! Fuck!" She closes her eyes as she continues to pound into her. But as soon as she feels her girlfriend's hands caressing her cheek, she open them again and looks down at her. "You're the only one who'll see me like this, Atsuko… so please… don't be jealous…" the lightweight **keijo** player whispers. She leans up and gives her a kiss on the lips, and nuzzles her.

Hearing those words arouses Atsuko even more. She grabs her hips. "Usagi… shit…!" She growls as she finally starts to pound her pussy faster, her dick throbbing inside. She wants her… she wants no one else but her. The moans echo in her ear, and she flinches.

"Atsuko, I'm gonna cum!" The smaller girl blurts out. She tilts her head, her pussy pulsing, tightening against her beloved's cock. At this point, the other girl couldn't hold it in any longer either. But as soon as she start to pull it out, Usagi's legs wrap around the other's butt, and pulls her back in. "Inside, baby…!" She tilts her head.

The word rings in her ears. Atsuko can't- she pounds one last time before she starts to release her semen into her. She tilts her head and moans. "Usagi!" She cries out. Both their bodies starting to tremble… Usagi can feel herself being filled up… she sprawls herself on the bed, groaning. She sees her lover lie down next to her, and she kisses her on the lips. "I love you…" Usagi whispers, then looks away for a second.

"More than Mio."

Atsuko looks at her with awe… and slowly starts to smile. She pulls her down as she gives kisses her long, sweet kisses. "I'm glad you do."


End file.
